Light My Candle
by Faulty Cameras
Summary: Standing there in the darkness, with barely an inch between them, she leaned towards his ear, her breath hot on his cheek, she held the candle out to him. In the next moment, the candle was no longer in her hands and his lips were on hers. CB


Disclaimer: Gossip Girl does not belong to me nor does the title of this fic, taken from Rent.

A/N-This was written for Meg, cause she's awesome for putting up with me and I owe her a 'dark place' fic. So here it is, finally! I wrote this taking place after Chuck in Real Life but before Pret-A-Poor Jenny. I hope that everyone enjoys this, feedback is greatly appreciated!!

* * *

Blair stood at the window, looking as the rain hit the glass and the trees blew in the wind. She tapped her foot impatiently as she did, wondering where Serena was.

Her best friend had told her that she was going to be there an hour ago. Still, she was sitting alone in Serena's bedroom, waiting for her friend to come home.

She moved away from the window, staring instead at some random things scattered across Serena's room to distract herself. She glanced at a group of horse figurines on the dresser, trying to figure out when Serena had gotten those. She noticed a few things in Serena's room that she didn't recognize and realized that she needed to start paying attention to some of the things that her friend was getting. Casting a glance at the horses again, she affirmed this as some things in the room just did not match.

Behind her, she heard her phone beep and she quickly ran to it. A voicemail, from none other than Serena. She hurriedly held the phone up to her ear, anxious to listen to the message.

"_Hey, B, Dan and I are stuck in Brooklyn and the weather sucks. I'm going to wait it out here for a little while. You can hang out there of course. I'll see you later!"_

Blair glared at the phone as she deleted the message. Serena and Dan had decided to hang out that night, for reasons Blair couldn't even began to fathom.

She was about to call Serena back when suddenly, the lights in the room flickered and then went completely black.

Great. Just great. She was stuck in Serena's room in the middle of power outage. This was great. She dialed Serena's number, punching each number angrily.

"Well, S, thanks a lot for leaving me all alone as your building just lost power. Now, even if I wanted to leave, since I've been abandoned, I can't due to the fact that I can barely see what's in front of me." She was walking towards the door she stubbed her toe on something. "Oh, look. I've just injured myself on, shocking, something in your room since I can't see and you never know how to pick up after yourself! Hurry up and get back."

She snapped the phone shut and started searching through Serena's drawers, trying to find a candle that she knew Serena would have. Finally she located it, realizing though that she had no matches. She was going to have to leave the room and risk seeing Chuck.

For a minute, she contemplated sitting in the darkness until the power came back on. This would most likely drive her insane though, so she knew that she had to get out of there. There was always a chance that maybe Chuck wasn't even home; she hadn't known if he was in his room or not when she arrived and she hadn't wanted to inquire about it.

She hoped that someone else would be there too. Eric. Maybe he would be home and he could be the buffer if Chuck was there. She tried to remember where Lily was at this time but couldn't quite think of it. Maybe they would all be home and they could play board games in the dark. She had never done that during a power outage, but she thought it would be cute.

And it was a good way to make her stay away from Chuck.

It had been a few days since he had told her he expected to hear those words come out of her mouth before anything happened between them. She had been trying to plot some sort of plan, but so far, she had come up with nothing. It was better for the time being if she stayed away from him until she figured a way to get around those three words.

Shaking thoughts of Chuck from her mind, she rose from the seat she had taken on the bed. She walked towards the door, determined to get to the kitchen quickly and then come back, hoping that Chuck would be holed up in his room if he was even home.

As soon as she opened the door, she quickly realized that this would not be the case.

* * *

Serena paused momentarily in her conversation with Dan, looking down at her phone as it rang. It was Blair, probably calling to yell at her about leaving her there alone.

She just smiled as she ignored the rings. So it might not have been entirely planned out, but getting stuck with Dan in Brooklyn was working out for her. She knew that Chuck was home and he and Blair were bound to run into one another.

She probably could get home through this weather. She really just wanted Chuck and Blair to work out all of their problems, because quite frankly, she was sick and tired of hearing about her stepbrother in the manner that Blair insisted on using. There were words that she had to hear and images that she now had forever stuck in her mind because of this.

She just wanted them to realize that they needed to get together. If she had to lie slightly to leave Blair alone with Chuck for a few hours, then she would do it.

She looked down at her phone as it beeped, signaling that she had a voicemail. She contemplated not listening to it because she really didn't want to hear Blair bitch to her at this moment.

"You should listen to that," Dan stated. "Maybe its Blair calling to tell you that she and Chuck are spending the night together and she doesn't want you to return at all."

"She better give me a warning call if that happens." Serena listened to the voicemail, her smile growing wider with each passing moment. She looked at Dan.

"The power went out in my building."

"That means…"

"Chuck and Blair are the only two there, stuck, with no power."

* * *

Chuck had been sitting in his room, watching a movie when the power went out. He cursed loudly as he stood up, tripping on some unknown object on the floor.

He started to head to the door when he heard a loud voice coming from Serena's room. He listened intently for a few minutes, a smirk coming to his face when he realized just who it was in her room.

Blair.

He remembered Serena mentioning something about Blair coming over that night, the glare that she had given him upon saying it. He recalled saying something about playing nice for the evening.

Now though, he came to the realization that Serena hadn't arrived home yet and it was just him and Blair. He wondered if she knew yet that it was just the two of them, stuck together until the power returned.

Smirking, he walked out of his room towards Serena's. This evening was going to be an interesting one.

* * *

Blair gave a small scream as she came face to face with Chuck when she opened up the Serena's door. Mortified that he had frightened her, she wanted to turn right back around and sit in the room and not come out until the power came back.

She could make out Chuck's smirk in the dark though and knew that this was not what she was going to do. She could already tell that he was going to see this as some sort of opportunity for her to give into him.

And she had to admit, remembering what had happened the last time she and Chuck had been alone when there was no power was thrilling almost. A small—very small—part of her wished something like that would happen again.

Seeing the look on his face, she realized that he was thinking along the same lines. Meeting his gaze, she decided that maybe now would be the perfect time to start plotting. She still wanted him but was not anywhere close to wanting to say those three words.

Maybe being alone with Chuck wasn't a bad thing after all. Her earlier worries left her as she realized that the darkness they were engulfed in currently was the one thing that could possibly make both of them forget.

She smiled at him. "Sorry about that."

He just looked at her, obviously uncertain of what to say to her. He looked at the candle in her hand. "No matches?"

"Unfortunately, Serena has none in her room," she replied.

"There's some in the kitchen."

He stepped aside, obviously motioning for her to go forward. She took a step, purposefully tripping and falling against him.

"Whoops. I couldn't see a thing. Maybe you should help me to the kitchen?"

He sighed before nodding his head. "Of course."

She grinned, following him to the kitchen. He squinted in the dark, trying to find the matches only by the light of a cell phone. Finally, he found some, handing them to her.

Grabbing them from him, Blair pretended that she was incapable of being able to light a match. She held them out to Chuck, a sweet look on her fact that he couldn't quite see. "Chuck, do you think you could light my candle?"

She was a little surprised she had been able to get the words out of her mouth. Her heart was beating harder as he took the match to her candle, looking at her over it.

Silence fell between the two after that, both just staring at each other over the candlelight. Chuck turned from her, walking a few steps away, his back now turned.

Blair frowned. She knew she could do better than this. By the end of the night, or by the time the power came back on, she was going to make him give in to her and she was going to make sure that those words were the farthest thing from his mind.

Doing the only thing that she could think of, she brought the candle close to her face and blew it out. Chuck was walking around now, lighting a few more candles so that they weren't in total and complete darkness.

"Chuck?" she called out, trying to keep the grin off of her face.

"What?" he asked, still across the room from her.

She walked over to him, smiling as he watched her walk. She left very little space between them when she finally reached him.

Standing there in the darkness, with barely an inch between them, she leaned towards his ear, her breath hot on his cheek, and whispered, "Will you light my candle?"

In the next moment, the candle was no longer in her hands and her back was pressed against the wall, a picture falling off of the wall. His lips were on hers in a matter of seconds.

She knew that there was no going back now. She had gotten him just where she wanted him, no words required. The darkness was all that they needed.

She moaned quietly as she felt his lips move from her mouth, trailing down her neck slowly. She felt so much warmer from his touch and was suddenly realizing that they were both wearing far too much clothes.

He seemed to agree as he started fumbling with the buttons on her blouse. He no longer cared about what he had said previously. All that mattered was what was happening in that moment between them.

Her blouse was thrown across the room, along with some other random clothing from each of them, to be later found.

Before they could finish what they had started though, the lights flickered for a second before coming back on fully. Blinking at the sudden brightness, Blair came back from where she had been just moments before.

Breathing heavily, she brought her eyes up to meet his. Even though it had just moments before, she was almost positive that the darkness had made everything different. Now, with the lights back on, everything was different. The words that they had just been able to forget were now back, at least in her mind.

Apparently, Chuck had forgotten or just disregarded his statement from before because he continued with what he had been doing when the power was still off. She let herself stay lost in his movements, deciding it was best to forget what he had said only days before.

She was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was nearly naked in the middle of the kitchen and she had no clue if anyone else was there to see them nearly having sex in there. Chuck seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her, as much to her surprise, he lifted her up in his arms.

"Chuck," she said, though it came out more of her moaning his name than anything else. She took a deep breath as he carried her back to his bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up, Waldorf," he replied in her ear, his voice low and she could hear that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. He hesitated only for a minute before bringing his face back to her ear. "It doesn't matter."

In that moment, she knew what he meant. All bets were off. It didn't matter who said what or who didn't say what. The darkness had brought them together, even if it only lasted for a night.

* * *

Serena cautiously got off the elevator, waiting to hear anything from inside. She didn't so she decided it was safer to go deeper into her home.

One of the first sights that she was greeted by were several lit candles and what looked like Blair's blouse and headband and Chuck's shirt. She was certain that there were more somewhere else, noting that a picture had been knocked off the wall in the kitchen.

She needed to remember to remind someone to disinfect the kitchen tomorrow.

She walked to her room and for a minute, the thought crossed her mind that Blair could be in her room again. Sure, the clothes gave evidence to what she was almost certain happened but with Chuck and Blair…you never would quite know.

Cautiously opening the door, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that her room was totally empty. She closed the door behind her, knowing that Blair wouldn't be back for the night.

* * *

They laid in the darkness of his room, right next to each other. Blair's arm was across his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. He was stroking her hand with his thumb softly.

They had never quite lain like this before but they were both okay with it. They were in the darkness again, where everything changed.

Blair knew that she was going to fall asleep in his arms as she already felt herself drifting off. When she woke up though, she knew that everything would go back to the way it had been before. He would be waiting for her to say it and she would be waiting for him to say the words to her.

Somehow, though she was all right with this. In the time they had spent together that night, she knew that he loved her and she had shown him that loved him. They weren't ready to say the words to one another; at least she knew she wasn't ready to tell him just yet.

One day, when they weren't hiding behind the dark, she knew that it would happen. And she would hold on until that day.


End file.
